


Fading to Blue

by AgentDianeEvans



Series: Uppers and Downers [1]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Destructive Behavior, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sees shapes and colors and chases uppers with downers and needs Jones to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading to Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This may become the first fic in a small series i'm going to do. The rest of the songs will be accompanied with a song. So, more or less song fics

Dan stumbled through the door of the flat. And with a thud he was on the ground. His heart pounding in his ears. Liters and liters of beer chugging through his system. His hands shaking from the inhalation of poppers mixed with something else he couldn't remember, but he knew it felt good. Made his body float and tingle, made his lungs fill a little slower and his mind create new worlds before him. . in and out in bright lights and colors. His vision fading to black and coming back with a blinding alertness. The uppers fighting the downers as his body pretends to understand what is happening. With labored breathing he began crawling across the floor towards the living room. Soon enough he was met with a scuffed black boot. He leaned forward and rested his cheek on the shoe and glanced up the long legs through half lidded eyes and saw what looked like the convex cheek bones of his friend Jones. He snuggled up against the shoe, wrapping his arms around the thin leg and leaning a warm cheek against the laces, ‘Jones...’ 

He closed his eyes tightly to try and stop the spinning. Trying to filter out his own mind meshing with the sounds of Jones’ mixes pumping through the speakers. The bass pounding on the ground making his whole body vibrate lightly. He heard a small sigh as Jones leaned down and did his best to tug Dan upright. 

‘Yeah, alright mate. Let's get you laid up somewhere.’

 With what seemed like too much effort Dan nodded and grabbed onto Jones to pull himself up. After what seemed like an infinity of struggling Jones had him up on his feet and was guiding.. rather Dragging him along to the living room and placing him on the couch.

 Instantly Dan slumped over and closed his eyes. Jones sighed at his friend and knelt in front of him to remove his shoes. Dan watched him intently and mumbled something that sounded like ‘sorry’ and something else about ‘cock up’. He stayed perfectly still as Jones tried to make him comfortable. His mind creating shapes and colors above Jones' head. 

_ Does he suddenly have a halo? _

Jones just shook his head and placed the shoes to the side and stood up. ‘Just sleep it off’ and with that he started to walk back to his decks.

He was stopped by an arm grabbing onto his mesh tank top. Dan opened his mouth and mumbled for a minute before worlds tumbled out of his mouth.

‘I'm, I'm going to get straight mate. I will. I'm going, I'm going. I'm sorry.’ His body began shaking as he tried to rock himself back and forth. But being unable to move just so much. The colors in his mind churning into deep crimsons and blues.

Before he could continue he started crying. His tears feeling warm sea water. Jones looked at him deeply for a moment and sat down next to him on the couch. He slowly extended his arm and allowed Dan to rest his head on his shoulder. His whole body shaking. Jones sat quietly beside him, allowing the man to cry it out before he spoke.  Jones rubbed his arm lightly and pulled him a little closer. 

‘I know. And I know you can.’ 

Dan peered up at Jones through the mess of brown hair and shook his head slowly. His eyes turning the younger man into a pallet of soft oranges and yellows. He almost looked like the setting sun. And something about him felt so warm..

 ‘I don’t actually know if I can. But I fucking need to. I need to quit it all. The drinking, the poppers, everything. I dunno who I am anymore. I barely know what i’m doing. I just feel like i’m always either pissed or jacked up.. I’m just scared of being.’ His speech started to fade away as his head slumped back lightly and he shook it slightly with a sigh. His body becoming heavy. He picked up his hands lightly, fighting the urges to chew at his fingers, finding it hard to even understand his own big, clumsy, sticky hands that felt too rigid and too vulnerable.

Jones watched his best friend breath deeply. 

‘Well, i’m going to help you kick all of it. I’m going to help you get right. I can’t have you passing out on me.... or worse.’ The last part of this said quietly. As he slowly pushed Dan's hands apart, stopping him from trying to nervously pick at them. Allowing his own hands to rest there momentarily. Hoping to give some kind of comfort. 

Dan nodded slowly and moved his head so that now it rested on Jones’ chest. ‘I know....’ He closed his eyes, his mind picturing Jones turning like one of his records. But it isn't loud, the Jones he hears is like soft clicking and the sound of a fan on low. The colors in his mind, melting shapes into sweet purples and fading into a lilac. His body shaking as he was fading in and out of consciousness, saying goodbye to the high. 

And with that, he was asleep. Passed on on Jones’ chest. His hair damp from tears and sweat matted across his face.  

Jones sighed to himself and altered his body slightly so that he was  more comfortable. He glanced over at his decks and unfinished mixes and shook his head. He guessed that could all wait until the morning. There was something more important to take care of anyway. He looked once more at Dan. Watching his chest rise and fall slowly. 

He began to wonder about who Dan was before the drinking.. before the drugs. What the writer looked like young and happy. He shuddered lightly. Thinking of the ways in which the world has jaded the man to make him need such an escape. He knew it was going to be a long road. And it scared him to think about what will happen to Dan’s emotions, his body.  But he knew, deep down inside that he cared deeply about the older man.

 And it was that part of him that knew he would do whatever it takes to help Dan get better. And maybe one day he would tell Dan how much he cares, and how terrified he truly is of Dan becoming sick. He was always aware that Dan was some kind of addict, he just couldn't place what exactly he was addicted to. Jones knew that Dan thought he was oblivious, and he allowed him that small comfort. But, Jones wasn't thick. He knew Dan had a problem. He felt some kind of strange relief wash over him, now that Dan has declared he finally wants to sober up. Jones didn't want to lose him. And he would do whatever it takes to make it so Dan cleans up and stays clean. 

He looked again at his best friend and placed his hands gently on top of Dan's. He closed his eyes and became instantly thankful for Dan's somewhat peaceful sleeping. He knew that this was going to be the last time Dan closed his eyes and saw a beautiful world. And felt his heart grow heavy at the fact that, such niceness would be taken away from him. 

But he tightened his hands around Dan's and thought of the ways he could fill the black voids with meaningful shapes and colors that would never fade away.


End file.
